


Si Feuilly no va a la manifestación, la manifestación irá a Feuilly

by CristiRanda



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Estoy triste por no haber podido ir a la manifa de mi ciudad así que, en lugar de estudiar, me pongo a escribir sobre mi bebe. </p><p>Buenas noches ~~</p>
    </blockquote>





	Si Feuilly no va a la manifestación, la manifestación irá a Feuilly

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy triste por no haber podido ir a la manifa de mi ciudad así que, en lugar de estudiar, me pongo a escribir sobre mi bebe. 
> 
> Buenas noches ~~

''Para'' río Feuilly, apartando la mano de la muchacha de un manotazo. ''Mira lo que has conseguido'' protestó, mirando las letras torcidas de la pancarta.

''No ha sido mi culpa, ha sido tuya por tener el pulso de mierda que tienes'' Feuilly bufó.

''¿Perdona? Si no estuvieras dándome la brasa me habría quedado perfecta...'' Éponine sonrió. ''¿Por qué no haces algo productivo, para variar?''

''Lo que me ordene su majestad'' El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja.

''Esto es una república, y prima la democracia, haz lo que te de la gana, pero deja que acabe las cosas que tengo que hacer, por favor'' Éponine puso los ojos en blanco.

''Que aburrido eres, Fe, me voy con Grantaire, al menos él me invita a copas'' Feuilly le sacó la lengua y la chica se marchó, dirigiéndose varias mesas al fondo, donde Grantaire personalizaba unos folletos. El pelirrojo los observó, y luego volvió a centrarse en su pancarta. Comenzó a pintar, con cuidado, sobre las letras torcidas, cambiando el diseño de estas para que no se notará. Lo hacía concentrado, mordiéndose la lengua, gesto que hacía siempre que estaba abstraído. Una vez conforme con el resultado, chasqueó los labios y sonrió. Estiró la pancarta, para dejar secar la pintura y se acercó a la mesa de Jehan y Bahorel.

''¿Qué tal?'' Bahorel sonrió de forma felina.

''Nuestros carteles son preciosos, Jehan es un genio con las rimas'' El poeta rió.

''Bueno, tú tampoco te quedas atrás, querido... Es increíble como consigue rimar cosas obscenas... Me sorprende'' Feuilly rodó los ojos y se sentó junto a ellos.

''¿Puedo ayudar?''

''Por supuesto'' respondió Jehan, tendiéndole los rotuladores. ''Los lemas están el la libreta de las flores, elige los que más te gusten'' El pelirrojo asintió y cogió la libreta y varios rotuladores. Se veía claramente que rimas eran las de Bahorel y cuales de Jehan. Sonrió levemente y se puso manos a la obra.

''¿Necesitáis ayuda con algo?'' Feuilly levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules de Enjolras.

''Oh, no, gracias'' Enjolras asintió y le tendió unos papeles.

''Quiero que leas esto en la manifestación'' El pelirrojo se sonrojó levemente.

''Es un honor, Enj''

''Claro que es un honor'' murmuró el rubio, frunciendo el ceño.

''Pero no puedo'' El muchacho parpadeó.

''¿Cómo que no puedes?''

''No voy a ir a la manifestación'' Enjolras lo miró fijamente, con cierta frialdad.

''¿Cómo que no?''

''Tengo prácticas, no puedo faltar'' Aquellas palabras parecieron escandalizar al rubio.

''¿Vas a ir a clase?''

''Si''

''¡Esquirol! ¡Nos vas a traicionar!'' Enjolras se cruzó de brazos, claramente indignado ''¿Cómo puedes hacernos esto, Feuilly?'' El pelirrojo hizo un mohín.

''Si pierdo prácticas, pierdo nota, Enj, no puedo perder nota''

''¿Qué más da? ¡Es por una causa mayor!'' Feuilly bufó, soltando sus rotuladores, claramente molesto.

''¿Qué que mas da? ¿En serio? A ti te importará poco, pero yo puedo perder mi beca si falto a clase ¿Comprendes? ¡Oh, no! Como vas a comprender, se me olvidaba que tienes un padre abogado que te paga la carrera; se me olvidaba que no tienes que matarte a trabajar para pagar el alquiler; se me olvidaba que eres un niño blanco de clase alta''

''¡Feuilly! ¡Enjolras!'' protestó Jehan. ''Parad ¿Por qué discutís?''

''¿Por qué? Porque Enjolras se cree en el derecho de llamarme esquirol por ir a clase, cuando no sabe lo que es no tener para comer, por eso discutimos'' El rubio apretó los labios.

''Lo siento, Fe, no pretendía decir eso...''

''Me parto la espalda por la causa, Enjolras ¿Y me llamas traidor? ¡Mira a tu alrededor! ¡Nadie aquí se esfuerza tanto como yo porque las cosas salgan bien! ¿Crees que me hace gracia ir a clase cuando todos vosotros vais a estar en la manifestación?''

''Vamos, Feuilly, cálmate'' el muchacho suspiró.

''Lo siento, Enjolras, no debería haberme puesto así''

''No pasa nada, yo no debería haberte llamado esquirol, y mucho menos conociendo tus razones'' Enjolras, sonrió, agachando levemente la cabeza ''Perdóname'' musitó, colocando una mano en el hombro del pelirrojo.

''Dios santo, besaos de una vez'' rió Bahorel. Enjolras lo fulmino con la mirada y Feuilly puso los ojos en blanco.

''Vuelve a lo tuyo, Bahorel, y deja de distraerte, eres más útil cuando estás callado'' El hombretón soltó una sonora carcajada, pero volvió a sus quehaceres. ''Fe, ¿Me perdonas?''

''Por supuesto, Enj, perdóname tú a mi'' El rubio sonrió, de repente con un halo de misterio.

''Espero que a la próxima puedas venir'' Feuilly le devolvió la sonrisa, asintiendo.

* * *

 

 

Feuilly escuchaba atento a su profesor, tomando apuntes de todo lo que decía. Entonces la puerta se abrió. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonreír al verlos. Todos sus amigos, y algunos más, irrumpieron en la clase, con enormes pancartas y carteles. Enjolras dio un empujón a Courfeyrac, que sonrió e hizo una reverencia al profesor, para luego subirse en su mesa.

''Buenos días, queridos amigos, puede que no os hayáis enterado pero... ¡Hoy había huelga! ¿Qué hacéis tomando apuntes? ¡Levantaos! ¡Alzaos! ¿Pensáis quedaros quietos mientras nuestro querido gobierno masacra la educación pública? ¡No! ¡No podéis permitirlo!'' Mientras hablaba, Bahorel, R, y Bossuet armaban barullo, repartiendo panfletos y gritando consignas. Courfeyrac caminaba por la mesa, moviéndose con fluidez. ''Tenemos que luchar por poder estudiar sin convertirnos en esclavos del sistema, luchar por poder tener una vida digna, sin necesidad matarnos a trabajar por un sueldo que no nos de para comer ¡No! Tenemos que luchar por poder cumplir nuestros sueños, por poder estudiar sin necesidad de hipotecar nuestras vidas ¡Nuestros sueños no caben en sus urnas, amigos míos! ¡Tenemos que acabar con esto! ¡Tenemos derecho a una educación libre y pública, pero solo se dedican a poner impedimentos!'' Courfeyrac siguió con su perorata, con exaltación. Feuilly lo miraba con una amplia sonrisa. Tras unos segundos, sintió la mano en su hombro. Esa mano que siempre se apoyaba en su hombro con decisión, y que tanta confianza y seguridad le infundía

''Gracias'' musitó, mirando a los ojos azules del muchacho.

'' _Si Feuilly no va a la manifestación, la manifestación irá a Feuilly_ '' El pelirrojo rió, y luego dio un beso en la mejilla de Enjolras.

''Gracias'' repitió, echando su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio, con una pequeña sonrisa.

''No tienes que darlas, a los chicos les encantó la idea de irrumpir en tu aula; sobre todo a Bahorel y Courfeyrac... Cuando acaben las clases vamos a hacer un piquete informativo en los jardines de enfrente... El discurso sigue esperándote, está escrito para ti'' Feuilly sonrió y asintió. ''Eres el mejor ejemplo de lo que sufre el pueblo, solo tú puedes darle la emoción necesaria ¿Lo leerás?'' El pelirrojo no contestó con palabras, sino que le quito a Enjolras los panfletos que llevaba en la mano, y con una sonrisa, comenzó a repartirlos

''Y recordad amigos **¡Nosotros no somos anti-sistema**!'' Proclamó Courfeyrac, con una amplia sonrisa '' **¡Es el sistema el que es anti-nosotros!** ''


End file.
